


Soul of the Universe

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: The Soul of the Nietzschean is the Soul of the Universe.





	Soul of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Soul of the Universe A short story set in the "Nietzschean or the Tiger" Universe

The Soul of the Nietzschean is this: We are Arrogant. We are Vain. We are Manipulative. We are Selfish. And We love our Children.

\--Drago Museveni "Primary Reflections" CY 8428

A soft whisper of breath. So soft barely heard. Tyr walked silently over to the bed, kneeling, he stroked the soft silky hair of the young man in the bed. Slightly curly, he tangled his hands in the young man’s hair. Sighing he lowered his head and breathed deep, taking in the slightly musky scent. Carefully he raised himself. He stood over the bed and allowed the pure joy of this young man’s existence flow over him, filling his heart and letting the light fill his eyes. He never knew having a son felt like this.

Opening the door, he almost walked into his mate. Smiling he wrapped his arms around his lover and hugged him tight. Tyr laughed quietly and gently kissed him. "I love you."

"I know, Tyr. I know because… you’ve shared Tamerlane with me. You have shared his childhood with me. He calls me ‘papa’. And if that’s not enough you asked… no, you begged Gryphon Pride to help us have more. You are in love with me, I know. I know, there is no way, I couldn’t know."

"They thought Tamerlane was…"

"The Messiah. I know. But they have no proof. Only you can prove that and I’m not sure you can. I don’t care if Tam is or isn’t the Messiah. I don’t care whether or not he can lead the Nietzschean people in the path of righteousness and victory! I don’t care. He’s your son, he’s our son. He’s safe with us, I promise." Harper gently turned Tyr’s face and stared him in the eyes, "I swear it."

Harper pulled Tyr close and wrapped his arms around Tyr’s neck. Nuzzling close he stared at the wide open dark eyes of Tamerlane, lying in bed. His slim arms wrapped around a small old fashioned earth toy, a teddy bear. This one was a stuffed Kodiak bear. Harper didn’t need to hear it to know what it was whispering to the child in a synthesized reproduction of Freya’s voice. 

"Sleep now, little dragon, sleep."

He’ll never tell Tyr that he knew, he’d keep his son safe. His Tamerlane.


End file.
